It's Never Going to Work
by clato132
Summary: Clove Holloway has to move, which means new school, her worst nightmare. she doesn't feel like she will fit in, until she meets a certain tall, handsome boy with eyes like icy blue daggers. As their relationship develops will Clove be able to handle his past? or will his past ruin everything... Summary by COOKIEMONSTER500
1. Chapter 1

**_HI! This is my first story and I hope you like it my updates might be a bit late sometimes but I'll try my best to update! So enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games the amazing Suzanne Collins_**_ does._

Chapter 1: New School

I walk very slowly down the steps of my apartment building. I hate it here. Absolutely hate it. Everyone has something that's either Prada or Gucci and I have my old book bag my mom got me for my birthday last year. I mean it's not ugly it just feels weird to be walking down the streets of California in jeans, a t-shirt and my book bag. And school… I don't know anybody, and I probably won't have made any new friends by the end of the day. You see I'm not really a people person so it takes a long time for me to make friends. That's why I was livid when I found out we were moving. My parents build weapons they are actually the owners of the "Weapons for Everyone" company… yeah I know weird name but anyways naturally because I am around weapons so much I know how to use them every single one of them in the store. The reason we had to move is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. One of the stores (my parents have several stores for their company) has been robbed and so my parents decided we needed to move there to help it get back on its feet. I mean can't we just send some extra money? My parents said the managers of the store that got robbed have a son the same age as me, and he has been trained with weapons also. I could take him. I may sound stuck up but that's how I was raised my parents always said "The worst person to underestimate is yourself" so I have lived by that rule forever. We also have to meet the family over dinner. I've been thinking for a long time so by the time I reach the school I am late. I run up the steps, to the doors, and then to the main office to pick up my schedule. In the office there is a middle age woman I'm guessing, dressed in all pink. The sign on her desk says .

"Um hello Miss… Trinket I'm Clove Holloway. I'm here to pick up my schedule" I said quietly.

"Late on the first day…" she mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing dear here's your schedule" she says while handing me a blue sheet of paper.

I swivel around while looking at the sheet and find my first class is science. Oh joy. I start sprinting down the hallway until I'm at the science room. I peek through the door and find there's no teacher there yet so I go through the door and sit in the only empty seat; next to a blonde boy with icy blue eyes.

"Hey" he mumbles.

"Hi" I say in barely a whisper, right before a man who I'm guessing is the teacher stumbles in.

"What's up with him?" I ask the blonde boy next to me.

"He's drunk he always is" he replies bored. "By the way what's your name?"

"Clove, Clove Holloway and you?" I reply.

"Cato Hirsch"

The teacher finally gets fed up with everyone talking and tells us if we shut up we don't have to do any work for a week. So practically everyone in the class takes their phones out and texts till the bell rings signaling second period. I'm about to stand up when Cato grabs my schedule right from my hands.

"Hey what's your problem!" I ask furiously.

"We have all the same classes" he says while handing me back my schedule and walking towards the door. "Well come on then don't want to be late for second period on the first day."

I follow him reluctantly.

The rest of the classes fly by and before I know it everyone is flooding the hallways. I decide to stay in the classroom that I'm already in until everyone gets to the cafeteria. When I'm about to head to the cafeteria I notice Cato sitting at his seat. I sit in the seat next to him.

"Hey" I say.

He looks up slowly from his phone. "Oh hey."

"So what are you doing?" I ask curiously.

"Texting my mom, there's this family I have to meet today. They're my parents bosses."

"Oh"

He suddenly stands up and walks towards the door. "Well come on" he calls "lunch is only half an hour."

I follow him out of the room and when we get to the cafeteria I realize I have nowhere to sit. I watch Cato head towards a table with a lot of people but then he suddenly turns around in a circle looking for someone and stops when his eyes land on me. He motions me forward and I head over to where he is. I sit down at the packed table quietly.

"Guys this is Clove" he says loudly over everyone's voices.

"Hi" all of them say together.

"Clove this is Glimmer" he says while pointing at a blonde girl "Marvel" while pointing at a boy with slightly curly light brown hair who is quite tall even while sitting. He then says Katniss and I look at a girl with a braid. He lists the rest of the people at the table. Johanna, Gale, Peeta, Finnick and Annie.

"Hi" I say while waving slightly.

We continue eating lunch in silence , but only for a few minutes. Five minutes later everyone's talking about after school plans. "Hey Clove do you want to come?" Johanna asks.

"Come where?" I ask confused.

They all start laughing while I stare at them confused. "I asked if you wanted to come and hang out at my place after school" Johanna repeated.

"Oh I can't sorry… family thing" I reply thinking of my later dinner plans.

After lunch the rest of the day passes by quickly and before I know it I'm walking back to the apartment building we're staying in. I walk to the elevator and click on the button that takes me to the 12 floor. The penthouse. I take my key out and unlock the door as soon as I'm inside I see my mom attempting to curl her hair in a rush.

"Why are you getting ready so early we're not going for like … 3 hours" I say while glancing at the clock.

"Your father said we will be going in half an hour because … because… well I'm not exactly sure why" my mother replies "so get ready."

I run to my room and take a shower. I wash my hair with my coconut scented shampoo and conditioner. When I get out of the shower I look at the clock and see I only have fifteen minutes, so I decide to just leave my hair natural because it is naturally straight. I quickly grab a short, light orange dress with ruffles on the chest and put on some black strappy high heels. For makeup I just put on some mascara because there's no one there I need to impress.

I then run to the main lobby and look for my mom when I see she's not there I run outside and see her getting into her red sports car. So I run up to her and get in the vehicle.

"When's dad going to be there?" I ask curiously.

"He's already there" she replies while starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

We drive about a block then we stop at a big mansion almost as big as mine back home. I know I said I was wearing jeans and a crappy t-shirt but my family is actually rich. We get out of the car and I start to jog to the door.

"Clove!" my mother yells "Slow down before you trip and break your neck!"

I roll my eyes and slow to a walking pace until I reach the door. At the door there is a mat that says "_Welcome"_. "Mom" I say while turning around, "Should I ring the doorbell?"

She nods her head so I ring the doorbell. About 30 seconds later the door opens and I see Cato Hirsch the boy I met at school today in a dress suit… he looks awfully handsome. I didn't notice how good looking that boy is earlier.

"Clove?" he says while looking very confused.

"Yeah um… I guess my parents are your parent's bosses" I say nervously.

"Oh, well come in" he says while holding the door open for me and my mother.

I walk in followed by my mother she quickly rushes towards a room where my father's voice can be heard loud and clear. "And then he told me that it was the whole idea!" I hear him holler and, after come's laughter.

I'm walking behind my mother looking around their house when I trip, and when I'm about three feet off the ground I am suddenly lifted up by a strong pair of arms.

"You alright?" Cato says with his arms on my shoulders as I realize that he was the one that saved me from falling.

"Yes I'm fine, and thank you for saving me" I mumble because I'm not the person to give out thanks and it's not like I was going to die.

"No problem" he says and winks.

I can feel my cheeks heat up and he must notice because he smirks at me and winks again. Then he walks to where I assume my mother and father were.

We walk into the dining room and see a table covered with empty champagne glasses and bottles. I twist my face slightly because they have obviously been drinking.

"Oh hello dear" a women with blonde hair and blue eyes just like Cato's exclaims suddenly.

"Um hi?" I say nervously.

"Would you like to meet my son?" she asks.

"Well I-"

"It's the third room on the right upstairs." She interrupts "Hurry along."

I walk up the stairs and see several rooms I see only one with a door open. And that is the third on the right. I walk through the door without even knocking and see Cato taking his shirt off I stare for a moment before he turns around. He stares at me eyes wide.

"W-what are you doing here?" he stutters slightly.

"Well I kind of got invited here for dinner and…" I say taking a different approach.

"No why are you in my room?" gosh this family interrupts a lot.

"Well your mother told me to come meet you and then interrupted me when I tried to tell her I already met you" I say staring at his abs.

"Oh… " he says embarrassed of his mother then he realized I was still staring at is abs. "Like what you see?" he says while chuckling. I blush majorly before I reply with;

"Yes, yes I do" and smirk I'm about to walk out the door when he walks up to me and kisses me I back away quickly and he starts to apologize when I kiss him passionately. After several seconds I back away and wait for him to say something.

"That was rude" he says while smirking "it's not very lady-like to interrupt."

I then punch him on the shoulder and smile. "So tell me more about yourself."

We talk for hours and before I know it it's midnight and my parents are calling for me to get ready to go.

"Well bye" I say while waving gently.

"Bye" he smiles and waves back.

I run down the stairs and out the car. At home I go to bed in my dress I don't even bother to take off my shoes.


	2. Chapter 2 Do you love me?

Chapter 2: Do you Love me?

When I wake up I have a horrible stomach ache I then feel I'm about to be sick so I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet. I forgot to pull my hair back so I end up getting puke all over my hair. Yuck. So I jump into the shower and shampoo my hair repeatedly until I feel it's all clean. When I jump out of the shower I realise I didn't bring a towel with me so I run downstairs sopping wet and naked because no one is home. _**(A.N. Or so she thought hehe)**_ As soon as I get downstairs I stop in my tracks because sitting at my kitchen table I see Cato Hirsch I gasp, and it must be loud because as soon as I do he shoots around and faces me he then sits there staring.

"What are you doing here!" I yell attempting to cover up.

"I was going to drive you to school!" he exclaims "why are _you_ naked?"

"Well I didn't know anyone was going to be here!" I call while running and grabbing a towel.

I then run upstairs without saying anything else and change into my tight red tube top and a black pair of skinny jeans to top it off I wore my black strappy heels. I start running down the stairs when I remember my near fall last night so I slow down. As soon as I get to the bottom of the stairs I run to the bathroom and throw up into the toilet ugh this is horrible I'm going to have to shower again if it got in my hair! I'm about to run up the stairs to shower again when I realize someone is holding my hair up. So I look up and see Cato holding my hair up so I smile weakly at him.

"Sorry about that…" I notice he is still staring at the toilet in disgust so I quickly flush it.

"Oh it's alright I had to deal with my mom and dad this morning… drank a bit too much last night" he says averting his eyes from the toilet up to me.

"Ya…" I saw awkwardly.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" he asks out of the blue.

"What about school I mean you-"

"I can skip" he interrupts again.

"But-"

"Please?" he says looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I sigh "but first go get me ice cream" I say while pointing at the door.

He shoots out the door with no questions asked so I decide to go sit and watch television until he comes back.

Cato comes back with five large buckets of ice cream.

"Why so much?" I say while giggling.

"Well weren't you going to share with me?"

"Yes but how much will you even eat?" I ask still giggling.

"You'll find out" he winks.

He then goes through all of the drawers in the apartment to find the spoons and when he does he grabs two and joins me on the couch with a bucket of chocolate ice cream. I browse through all the channels on TV and realize there's nothing good on so I look at the movies and I see a new movie called _The Hunger Games _so we watch it there's two characters from district two named Isabel and Alexander…such stupid names. _**(A.N. I actually love the names Isabel and Alexander so please don't take offense) **_I eventually fall asleep in the middle of the movie and wake up with my head on Cato's chest. I quickly try to move my head but his arm is around my waist and if I did move my head I would disturb him so I just go back to sleep. I wake up to a dripping noise. I look around and see half a bucket of melted ice cream on the coffee table dripping everywhere. Joy. I get up and take the other ice cream buckets that aren't fully melted and throw them in the freezer. I feel better now so I check the clock and see if I could make it for last period. Last period is half an hour and school ends at 3:30 but it's 3:30 and I really don't want to get a lecture on being late so I go to wake Cato up. He's not here. I run upstairs and check my phone and see I got a text from him. _**(A.N. I'll be writing the texting a little bit different then just dialogue) **_

_Cato: hey I had to leave my mom needed me home sorry xx _

_Clove: its ok but the ice cream melted -_- xx_

_Cato: HAHA! ...only joking want me to help on clean up? xx _

_Clove: no your to mean to help :p only joking I already cleaned it up xx_

_Cato: im not mean! … whats xx mean? Xx_

_Clove: I love you / hugs and kisses _

_Cato: I love you too _

_Clove:… lol thanks but that's what it means xx_

_Cato: Do you love me? _

I don't know. Do I love this boy I met less than two days? Does he even love me? Or is he just going to ditch me when he gets bored? More than half the girls in home room were ogling him… I wonder how much girls he has dated in home room. I decide not to reply I hope he doesn't take it as a no.


	3. Chapter 3: You're going to be the death

**__****_Hi!_****_ I'm going to try update every day this week. Please leave a review if you have any ideas or about stuff you liked... or disliked... :( anyways that's all really so enjoy!_**

**__Disclaimer:I do not own The Hunger Games the amazing Suzanne Collins** **does.**

Chapter 3: You're Going to be the Death of me

Cato POV

I hear someone ringing the doorbell and run downstairs to answer it. I look through the window first but I can't see anything because it is fairly dark. When I open the door I see Marvel. Of course he's the only one who would dare to come here when my mom is home.

"Hey" he waves and looks at me grinning.

"What do you want Marvel" I ask slightly irritated.

"First… is your mom home?" he asks looking frightened.

"Yes but she's in the yard or something"

"OK"

My mom isn't scary in the sense of like a monster she's scary like a… um… I'm not even sure except she acts like everyone's mother and pulls everyone's cheeks that I have come over.

"Dude watch it!" Marvel suddenly yells at me.

I was lost in a train of thought and I didn't realize I was about to fall off the side of the railing… when did we start walking up the stairs?

"I'm fine Marvel be quiet!" I scold him "you know if my mom knows you're here she'll try to baby you!"

"Okay, okay gosh…"

When we get to my room I sit on the edge of my bed and motion for Marvel to sit on my desk chair.

"Why did you even come here Marvel?" I ask icily.

"Geez 'best friend'" he says sarcastically "I needed to tell you something and please don't be mad."

I ask him what and wonder why he's been acting so weird lately.

"I…I asked Glimmer out." he blurts and winces.

"Why would I be mad?" I ask completely ignoring the fact that my best friend is going out with the girl he's had a thing for since sixth grade.

"Remember when you said you're going to ask out Glimmer because nobody had their eye on her well I-"

"Whoa dude I was just kidding…gosh I was just pushing you to ask her out" I interrupt… maybe Clove was right about me interrupting a lot.

Marvel phone then rings and he answers it.

"Hey Pookie poo! Aww I love you to Glim Glim… No! She didn't! Ugh yes I saw that for sale like three years ago. Ok love you to hunny bunny… bye bye see you soon!" I look at him in disgust.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"…Pookie poo?"

"Haha… not. Anyways I have to go see Glimmer see you later!" he calls while shooting out the door and running down the stairs

I start to think about Clove and then I wonder if she texted me back so I run downstairs and grab my phone off the counter.

When I get upstairs I see I have one text and I hope that it's from Clove. When I check it's from my dad telling me he's working late surprise, surprise. I still remember the last thing I asked Clove, Do you love me? The question buzzes through my mind and I realize that was a no… she doesn't love me. I feel sick to my stomach. I am used to being stable and put together but now I'm falling apart. I know it's only been a few days but Clove and I have met when we were 5 or 6 and I've loved her ever since then. Sure I've dated other girls but only to see if I could love anyone else but none of them made an impression. I need to win her back somehow.

Clove POV 

The next day I wake up in a cold sweat. I had a dream about Cato; he was trying to kill me. It was horrible I know he would never do that though he's not that crazy. When I finally get out of bed I take a shower… this time I made _sure _to bring a towel. As soon as I'm done in the shower I dry off and put on a pair cut-off shorts and a red ruffled tank top with my purple flip flops. I hear a knock on the door and run downstairs. While going downstairs I look in the mirror quickly and notice that I look like a wet mop… that's attractive.

When I open the door I see Cato.

"Hi…" I say awkwardly to break the silence.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in for a minute?" he looks at me pleadingly.

"Um I suppose" I say opening the door more so he can come in.

He goes and stands in the middle of the living room.

"Sit" I say sitting on one of the couches. He sits directly across from me.

"So what brings you here?" I ask curiously.

"You didn't reply to my text"

"Um… I didn't get your text sorry my phone died" I stumble along with my words.

"Couldn't you charge it?" he questions.

"Well… I … um… Gosh Cato why so much questions anyway?!" attempting to get off the topic.

"I was just wondering miss cranky" he says and smirks.

"Fail nickname blondie" I smirk.

"Okay, okay. So you want a ride or not?"

"Sure" I race to his car and get in the driver's seat.

When he sees me in the vehicle he walks up the door so I roll down the window and smirks.

"Um sorry Clover but you don't even have your license"

"Yes I do!" I say making a slight lie. "And don't call me Clover!"

"Where is it?" he asks still smirking.

"They were mailing it here but the addresses got mixed up… please Cato?" I look at him with big eyes.

"You're going to be the death of me Clover"

I'm driving down the road when I hear a police car I look in the mirror and sure enough there is a cop car right on our tail. Crap.

A man walks out of the car and stops beside my window the vehicle on his way here.

"Ma'am may I please see your license?" the officer bellows. I flinch.

"Um… well I think I forgot it…"

"Sorry miss I'm going to have to take you in" he smiles sickly sweet after and I frown.

Suddenly is speaking to him through his walkie-talkie and he walks back to the vehicle and tells us to wait. As soon as I'm sure he can't see us I grab Cato's wallet and take out his license.

"Clove?" he questions.

"Shh" I take the knife I always keep in my bra out and cut Cato's face out of his license.

"Hey are you crazy!" he yells.

"Cato shut up! Do you want to get a ticket?!"

He mumbles something about psycho people and if it's genetic or something and I shoot him a glare. I smile at my work and wait for the officer to come back. The officer comes back to the window shortly and asks if I found my license.

"Well in a matter of fact I did" I say handing him my masterpiece.

"Well hello Cato Hirsch… that's a different name for a girl if I do say so myself" he says eyeing Cato behind me.

"My parents wanted a boy" I reply.

"I see, I see… so _Cato _were you aware you were speeding?"

"No sir I wasn't I was in a rush to school education's very important" I'm choosing my words very carefully now.

"Yes… yes it is… well I'm going to let you kids off with a warning but if there's a next time" he says shaking his finger in front of him.

"There won't be sir." I wait till the officer is back in his vehicle before I close the window and begin to drive away.

"What did you do to my license?" Cato asks glaring at me.

I then show him his license which I cut his picture out and very carefully placed my picture.

He complains the rest of the way to school about him having to get a new one and more about me being crazy.

At school I run into homeroom dragging Cato behind me. We are fifteen minutes late at least isn't here to lecture us today. When we finally arrive to class I see and … he's sober!

"And where were you two?" he looks at us narrowing his eyes.

"Well w-we were umm… traffic wa-" Cato attempts to make a lie when he's interrupted.

"They were probably making out in the janitors closet" a girl named Cashmere blurts.

Everyone in the class is roaring with laughter except Cato and I… even is laughing.

"Hey Cashmere?" I say walking up to her desk "Are you jealous you couldn't be making out with Cato in the janitors closet?"

"Shut up!" she yells blushing.

"Aww sweetie don't think I didn't read your diary, I saw you with it this morning. Why did you think we were late?" I say and smirk.

She then does something I never thought Cashmere capable of; she hits me, in the face. Shouldn't of done that. It didn't hurt or anything in fact I barely moved when she did. So I punched her in the face. She started screeching curses at me and I didn't think she would want to do anything else but she's not the brightest girl. I suddenly get kneed in the stomach and then she starts to pull my hair.

I'm sitting in the principal's office with Cato, apparently Cashmere screams quite loud and half the school heard her. Cato's here with me because it was partially about him and they wanted him to clear some things up.

We wait for a while silent until the principal walks in. .

"Hello fellow pupils" his breath smells like blood.

I look at Cato confused before saying hello.

"So what happened with you and earlier today?" he says getting straight to the point.

"W-whos… miss... ?" I say through laughter. He glares at me.

"Your friend Cashmere" she must think that he's calling her to come in because less than a second later she walks through the door.

"So glad you could join us dear, please take a seat" he motions for Cashmere to sit down next to me. Urh. _**(A.N. I'm going to be doing the dialogue for this story like how it showed their text messages because I think it will be better understood.)**_

_ : So we'll start with you Cashmere say your side of the story._

_Cashmere: Well Cato and Clove walked in late and Clove walked up to me and punched me because she was jealous of mine and Cato's past relationship._

_Cato and Clove: That's not even what happened!_

_Clove: Wait you dated Cashmere?_

_Cato: No… well-_

_Cashmere: Yes for a long time how long Cato? Was It a year or a year and a half? Couldn't keep track. *smirks*_

_Clove: *Glares at Cato*_

_ : Ok that's enough. Clove what about your side of the story?_

_Clove: Well Cato and I walked in late to class because traffic was kind of bad in our area so when we entered Cashmere said that we were probably making out in the janitors closet. I then approached her and asked if she was jealous that she couldn't make out with Cato in the Janitors closet. *blushes* She told me to shut up and I said something about I saw your diary why do you think we were late and she slapped me in the face. Sir I didn't know what damage she could do so I had to defend myself. I punched her in the face and she started cursing and pulling my hair then sent us here._

_ : Thank you Clove… Now Cato why exactly are you here?_

_Cato:… what can I say *flexes* I'm like a girl magnet._

_Clove:*laughs*_

_Cashmere: Yes, yes you are *winks*_

_ : I had the same problem in high school but they'll stop around age 40 it was good well it lasted…_

_Cato: …_

_Clove: …_

_Cashmere: Well the boys are always going to love me._

I got off with a warning and Cashmere will be suspended if there is another incident. Cato is driving me home right now and I want to know more about his and Cashmere's relationship. I suddenly realize I do love him.

"Yes" I blurt suddenly.

"What?"

"Your text… yes"

"…My text..." he comes to a sudden realization and looks at me grinning.

At my house Cato jumps out of the car before I even get my seat belt off and opens my door for me.

"Ma lady" he says while kissing my hand. I giggle and walk up the steps to the lobby.

"I love you" I say hugging him.

"I love you to Clover"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I didn't update I was quite busy and to answer the "guest" who reviewed: 1.A story, you, is a fanfiction so it's not exactly like the book, 4... Teenage hormones... **_

Chapter 4

Cato POV

Today is Friday and earlier this week Johanna invited everyone to come to her house and watch a movie. I wonder if she invited Clove, I guess I'll ask her. So I go grab my phone and text her.

_Cato: Hey! _

_Johanna: Hi!_

_Cato: So… excited for school?_

_Johanna: u wake me up at 5 in the morn. too ask me that? What do u want Cat._

_Cato: Cato, Johanna its Cato _

_Johanna: oh I'm aware ;) _

_Cato: … anyways I wanted to no if you invited Clove tonight._

_Johanna: Ya I did_

_Cato: k well see ya la8r_

_Johanna: bye_

I start driving to Clove's apartment building and as soon as I pull up she is coming out the door. I decide to do a slight test.

Clove POV 

I start walking to school because Cato didn't pick me up; yesterday he said he would though. I guess he forgot. After a block or so I feel I'm being followed so I turn around to check and see a blue convertible with a shaded windshield hmm…. I can still hear the car engine and every time I turn around to check the car comes to a stop. I'm starting to freak out when someone comes from behind and grabs my waist and puts their hand over my eyes. I can instantly tell its Cato because of his cologne.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Cato says trying to disguise his voice.

"It depends are you single?" I ask then kiss him. Cato instantly takes his hands off of my eyes and starts to yell at me and ask why I would kiss a stranger.

"Well why would you even do this?!" I yell at him irritated.

"Answer me Clove… please" he looks so sad.

"I knew it was you. Now why did you pretend you were a stranger, do you even trust me?"

"Well I don't know Clove… I honestly don't know."

"Fine" I say and start walking down the street to school.

"Wait Clove! I'm sorry… I'm really sorry I trust you. Come on I'll drive you." He sounds so desperate and I didn't want him to be upset so I walk back and get into the passenger seat.

"Who's car is this?" I ask quickly.

"My dad's" these are the only words spoken throughout the whole ride.

When we arrive at the school I quickly get out and start running to the doors leaving Cato in the vehicle.

Cato POV

I'm so stupid I don't know why I did that, I guess I just didn't think she was serious about our relationship. I decide to sit in the car until it's lunch so I don't have to be in any classes with Clove alone. I can't bear to see her mad at me.

Clove POV

Cato hasn't showed up to one of our classes yet. The bell has just rung signaling lunch so I head to the cafeteria. Not a minute after I get my food Cato struts in… when I say struts I mean sort of… swaggers in. He looks like he has something important to say when he reaches out usual lunch table he jumps directly on the middle of the table and faces me.

"Will you go to the spring dance with me C-" he starts to say but is cut off.

"EEEEE Of course I will!" Cashmere stands up and shouts. Everyone stares at her confused and looks back at Cato.

"Clove…" he adds. Everyone is in hysterics. Cashmere blushes a bright red and storms out.

I suddenly realize everyone in the cafeteria is looking at me expectantly, I forgot I had to answer.

"Yes" I say loud enough so he can hear me. I start walking over to him and jump onto the table. I then put my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. I feel like we've standing here for hours.

"Eww that's disgusting! No PDA in the cafeteria some people are trying to eat!" Finnick yells and pretends to gag. I glare at him and Cato just smirks.

Clove POV

As soon as school was over Cato started driving us to school. We've been sitting in his dad's car for half an hour and I'm so bored.

"I'm bored" I announce.

"Well can't help you there darling" Cato say's his blue eyes shining.

"Can we-" I stop talking when I see Cashmere in her pink convertible. Surprise, surprise.

"Hey Cato I have a song for you!" she shouts. All of the seats in her car are filled with her stupid friends.

Suddenly the song Want you Back by Cher Lloyd starts blasting through her speakers, that's it. Since we are at a red light I start to open the door but Cato grabs my arm and holds me back.

"Cashmere what do you want?!" Cato yells.

"You" she calls back and winks.

"Go to hell Cashmere!" I scream as they drive away.

"Clove… calm down baby…" Cato attempts to console me. "I love you."

"I love you to" I mumble.

We drive for about another hour fifteen minutes until we arrive at Johanna's house. Johanna's house is white. Just white. There are no other colors but it is still beautiful. At the door Cato I'm about to ring the doorbell when Cato walks right in and I follow behind him. I expected Johanna's house to be all white like the outside but inside one wall is purple, one wall is red, one wall is neon green, and one wall is orange. The furniture is just as flashy.

"Hey Cat, Clo" she says nodding her head as she says each of our names.

"Hi. So who all is here?" I ask.

"Everyone else, Finnick, Annie, Katniss, Peeta, Marvel, Glimmer, and Gale."

Johanna then starts walking to the TV room and tells us to sit down.

In the TV room everyone Johanna listed is arguing over which movie to watch. On the coffee table they have three movies; Mean Girls, Orphan, and I am Number Four…hmm.

"No! That movie Is so stupid ev-"

"I've already saw that like a hundred times"

"Well I haven't"

"Everyone shut up!" Johanna yells. "I think Clove should decide because… because I said so."

Nobody wants to argue with Johanna so they all look at me expectantly.

"I guess Orphan" I say because I doubt the boys want to watch Mean Girls, and I don't think the girls want to watch I am Number Four aside the fact that Alex Pettyfer is in the film…

"Ok then" Johanna stands up and inserts the disc into the DVD player. When I sit down I see Finnick with a smug look on his face looking at Glimmer, while she glares back at him. He probably wanted to watch a horror film so Annie would be scared and snuggle with him or something.

Throughout the movie everyone is saying the girl in Orphan looks just like me, and they want me to show them a picture of myself when I was younger. I refuse to show them though because the resemblance is almost scary.

When the movie is over someone suggests that we play truth or dare so Johanna starts.

"Gale truth or dare?" Johanna asks.

"Dare I guess" he replies quickly because Johanna isn't very patient.

"Kiss me" Without saying anything Gale leans in and kisses Johanna on the lips. They don't pull apart for several minutes until Finnick coughs.

"Cato truth or dare?" Gale asks recomposing himself quickly.

"Truth"

"Who was your fist kiss?" Gale asks smirking. He mumbles something but I can't even hear him and I'm sitting right beside him.

"What?" Katniss says.

"Cashmere…" he says louder and looks at me quickly. I stare forwards not making eye contact.

Everyone looks at me and Johanna decides that we shouldn't play truth or dare anymore.

"Clove?" Cato whispers to me concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I say lying. I'm fuming inside but I know I can't make a big deal about it because they were together before I even moved here.

Since Johanna's parents weren't coming home for a few days she asked everyone if they wanted to stay the night. Everyone called their parents and we're allowed to stay so Johanna went and grabbed some blankets and pillows. After an hour or so everyone was falling asleep on the floor of a spare room that was absolutely empty but I wasn't tired so I went to sit on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep?" I look around and spot Marvel.

"Yes and you?"

"Yeah" he replies while joining me on the couch. He turns the TV on for about an hour or so until we both fall asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

_ I know I haven't added a new chapter in like a month. It's because i got like one review so I wasn't motivated. But enjoy and again sorry._

Chapter 5:

Clove POV:

When I wake up I feel Cato's arms wrapped around me so I shut my eyes for a while so I don't wake him. A few minutes later I hear someone enter the room. I open my eyes and see Cato I smile at him but he frowns slightly back. Than Johanna and the others come bursting through the room and start laughing… wait Cato's right there then who's…

"AHH!" I look behind me and see Marvel now awake staring behind me at Glimmer while she glares at him. He quickly gets up and walks over to her.

Glimmer starts to leave the room and Marvel trails behind her.

"Bye guys I'll see you later I guess," Marvel says just loud enough so we can hear.

"I'm going to leave too, Clove are you coming?" Cato asks. He looks hurt he's smiling but I can see it in his eyes. This is going to take a whole lot of explaining.

I nod my head and go stand beside him.

In the car Cato hasn't said anything so I break the silence, "It's not what it looked like."

"I know," Cato says staring at the road even though we stopped five minutes ago. We're now fixed in front of my apartment building.

"No," I say, "You don't know."

He looks at me, "Did he lay there after you were asleep?" Cato says fuming.

"No! We were just talking because neither of us could sleep."

"Sorry… anyways I better let you go inside…" he says trailing off.

I kiss him gently, "Ok see you."

I run inside quickly because it's oddly cold.

Cato POV

I'm sitting in the kitchen eating with my parents. They are arguing about some ludicrous idea my mother had.

"It's a wonderful idea but you are too idiotic to see that!" My mother screeches from across the table to my father.

"Well your ideas are stupid! Every month you have a 'wonderful idea'. They are not thought out nor are they wonderful ideas. Quite the opposite!" My father bellows. I start to run up the stairs to my room. In my room I look out the window staring at the dark sky. Glimmer's probably mad at Marvel still; she holds quite a grudge. I remember that the spring dance is coming up on Friday today is Sunday.

_Day of the dance at school_ Clove POV

School is ending at 12:00 o'clock today so everyone can get ready for the dance. The girls said that we all _have_ to go and buy dresses and accessories right when school ends. Today we are having a break before the end of school for some reason; they should just let us leave now.

"Hey guys!" Cashmere comes and sits beside Cato, if she moved an inch closer she'd be sitting on his lap.

"Go away," Johanna says.

"Ugh Cato! How do you stand these people? Their so rude, you should come and sit with me, Delly, Gloss, Brutus, and did I mention I would be there," Cashmere says winking.

Now everyone is watching us and I have the urge to punch her. I stand up and pull Cashmere up by her hair.

"Ow! Let me go of me you freak!" Cashmere yells trying to spit in my eye.

"Shut up!" I yell back, Cashmere stops squirming and glares at me "First of all Johanna's nicer than you'll ever be which is saying something because it's Johanna… Second of all I don't think anyone over here wants to sit by you-."

Cashmere yanks my hair and yells in my ear, "_You_ shut up! Everyone wants to sit by me! I'm popular and pretty a-and you're neither."

Cato suddenly stands up and grabs Cashmere out of my grip.

"Thanks for saving me from her Cato, is she psycho or-."

Cashmere gets cut off by a fuming Cato, "Don't ever say that about Clove again Cashmere you hear me?!"

Cashmere nods her head vigorously and hurries away back to where she was sitting. I sit back down and stare at Cashmere for a while before I turn my attention back to Cato.

"Sorry" Cato says, I look at him confused "for not getting rid of her earlier."

"Oh, don't be sorry," I lean in to kiss him when someone almost rips my arm out of its socket.

I turn around and see Johanna grabbing my arm attempting to pull me, "Clove we have to go!"

"Why?" I ask annoyed "Break just started."

"We're leaving early because Glimmer has a hair problem apparently and Annie isn't feeling well." Johanna replies just as annoyed with me as I am with her.

Finnick shoots up from where he was sitting, "Annie's sick?"

Johanna pulls me along behind her ignoring Finnick who is now shouting behind us.

In front of the school I see Glimmer in Johanna's car with her hair in a big clump, I start laughing and Johanna puts her finger to her lips because Glimmer has just spotted us.

"Glimmer what happened?" I say not even bothering to cover up my laughter. Johanna glares at me.

"I fell in the gym but it was onto one of the yoga mats but someone had gum on it," Glimmer says whimpering slightly.

Annie suddenly pops up from the backseat and groans.

"I got food poisoning." Annie says.

"She has a very weak stomach," Johanna explains. I nod and get in the car.

In Johanna's house, Johanna and I stand behind Glimmer attempting to pull the gum out of her hair.

"I'm so very sorry dear," I say imitating 's accent.

Johanna walks up with scissors, "Your hair cannot be saved."

Glimmer looks up at us with wide eyes and nods slowly giving us permission to cut her hair. Johanna hands me the scissors and I work my magic

15 minutes later I'm done Glimmer's hair; well what's left of it.

"How bad is it?" Glimmer says looking at Johanna.

"Hey! I think I did pretty good, ready to see it?" I say defensively.

"I suppose" Glimmer says while we put the mirror in front of her face. Glimmer sighs and looks at her hair on the floor.

"Hey apparently there's another way to get gum out of your hair. I remember my mom used peanut butter and it was good as new in an hour or so." Johanna says a little bit too late.

Glimmer glares at both of us. I didn't know her hair was that important to her. But I did a pretty good job I think, Glimmer's hair is in a short bob and surprisingly it suits her.

"Hey where's Annie?" I ask changing the subject.

"Right here," Annie shoots up from behind one of Johanna's couches.

"Ok then…"

We are in the dress store closest to us getting ready for the dance. So far Katniss is the only person that has found a dress. After an hour I'm the only person dressless.

"Clove hurry up," Annie nags.

Then I find the perfect dress. I try it on and it's beautiful, it is a knee length black dress with blue trim. We all then picked out shoes

We decided to go to my house to do our hair and such. Right now I'm curling Annie's hair but I keep burning her ear.

"Ow! That's the fifth time Clove; do you ever get sick of injuring me?" Annie whines.

"No, you're moving too much I can't not burn you," Annie keeps quiet until I finish.

Now all of us are dressed and our hair and makeup are done.

"Who's driving?" Katniss asks?

"I will," I volunteer.

Everyone agrees and we go down to where my family's vehicles are.

"Which one are we taking?" asks Glimmer.

"Um… my mom's car. I should be allowed because she's at a meeting with my dad."

"Alright."

We all file into the car and I start driving. During the car ride it's silent except for the radio playing.

At the school we arrived slightly late so we rush to get inside. When we enter the dance it is packed and quite dark. The girls go see their boyfriends. Johanna is now dating Gale and Katniss is now dating Peeta.

I look around for Cato and when I find him I regret even coming here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_I look around for Cato and when I find him I regret even coming here._

Cato is kissing Cashmere. He makes eye contact with me and I start to run out of the room. Why did I believe that he would even love me? He is a player, he always was. I run to my mom's car and get in the driver's seat.

I've been sleeping for three hours in the car. All of the girls were going to stay the night at my place when the dance ended. It ends in an hour so I just sit waiting until they come.

"Where the hell were you?" Johanna says when she opens the car door.

"We didn't see you at all tonight," Annie says looking at me suspiciously.

"What happened?" Glimmer asks.

"He kissed Cashmere." I say quietly.

"Who did?" asks Katniss. Johanna looks at her and scowls.

On the way home I tell them what I saw. At my apartment they all start ranting about how stupid he is and how Cashmere has dated half the guys in our grade.

"Clove… what was the first thing you thought when you saw them kissing?" Annie asks earning her a glare from Johanna.

"I thought… that I just wasn't good enough for him," I reply. Now everyone is silent.

"Let's call the guys and tell them," says Katniss. Everyone agrees and first we call Finnick.

I tell Annie to put it on speaker, "Hey miss me already baby cakes?" Finnick says through the phone as all of us giggle.

"Hey Finnick were at Clove's house-"

"Who's that?" someone yells through the phone cutting Annie off.

"It's Annie now shut up Marvel,"

"Is this about Cato and Cashmere?" Finnick asks.

"How did you know?" asks Glimmer.

"Half the school saw them it lasted a while," I had hoped that maybe she just ran up to him and he was caught off guard but now I have none.

"Oh…" Annie says looking at me sadly.

"By the way who else is there with you?" Johanna asks curiously.

"Marvel, Gale, Peeta, and Cato. We're all at Cato's house."

I look up suddenly, "What's he doing?"

"He's really not doing-"

"Was that Clove?" a voice which I recognise as Cato's says.

We hear Finnick and Cato fighting over the phone then Cato finally gets a hold of it.

"Clove I'm sorry-" Cato continues to say something but I'm not listening.

"Holy shit, Cato's heading over there and he's drunk." Finnick say's through the phone a few minutes after.

We hang up the phone and all sit quietly for several minutes until we hear a loud bang on the door downstairs. All the girls rush down the stairs and I walk slowly behind them. We look out the window and sure enough, there's Cato drunk as a skunk. He sees me and his eyes light up, I glare back at him. Annie being the nice person she is rushes to let him in. He walks through the door and stumbles towards me.

"Clove," Cato mumbles looking into my eyes.

"Cato go home you're drunk," Johanna starts to drag Cato outside and Cato doesn't resist.

When Johanna has gotten rid of Cato we all go back to my room quietly because we have probably already woken up my parents.

"He's such an ass," I mumble to myself quietly.

Glimmer looks at me, "Did you say something?"

"No."

Monday

I get up earlier than usual and take my time getting ready. As soon as the girls left Saturday morning, I went right back to my room and didn't come out for several hours until my mom called me to come eat. That's what I did until Sunday.

I walk very slowly down the stairs and sit at the kitchen table. Cato has called me at least 100 times this weekend, and I want to call him back desperately but I can't bring myself to do it; because I don't want to show him that I'm weak. Cato has always been my weakness.

My phone rings and I answer it quickly without checking who it is "Hello?"

"Clove?" A voice which I recognize as Cato's says hopefully. I hang up instantly without thinking.

I run outside and get into my car. I'm pretty sure I was speeding the whole way to school.

As soon as I enter the school Katniss grabs my arm and pulls me in the direction of Cato's locker.

"Katniss I don't-"

Katniss cut's me off mid-sentence, "You have to see this."

I reluctantly follow her as soon as we're in the area of Cato's locker Katniss starts to unlock a random locker, which I know for a fact is not hers.

"Katniss what are you doing?" I ask suspiciously.

"Jeez calm down Clove this is Peeta's locker," Katniss whispers.

I look at her weirdly and as soon as the bell signaling first period rings she open's the locker and pulls me behind the door, as if to shield us. As the halls clear out Katniss pulls me up beside her at the edge of Peeta's locker. Cashmere and Cato are making out by Cato's locker. I am somehow not surprised at all. I feel sad and mad how he can just forget about me so easily, but it makes me want to move on.

He looks in our direction and sees me. Immediately after I turn around and start walking to my first class, which is science. Just when I walk into the classroom I see one of the guys in class (I think his name is Jared), mix two chemicals together and automatically after there is a loud boom and smoke is everywhere. Someone pulls the fire alarm and everyone evacuates the school.

I sit in the school yard waiting for Katniss, Annie, Johanna, and Glimmer. They all walk up to me and sit down on the bench I was sitting on.

"So are you alright?" Annie asks looking at me sympathetically.

"Yes I'm fine, but did you guys see Cashmere and…" I hesitate saying Cato's name because I feel that I might breakdown crying if I say it, "Cato."

"Oh, yeah," Johanna says awkwardly glancing in their direction. We all look that way and Cato notices us. He starts to run towards us so I get up and start to walk the other way.

"Clove!" I hear Cato yell. I really don't want to talk to him so I continue walking. He yells my name again so I swivel around.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yell turning around and pushing Cato. He falls over surprised by the force I used. By now everyone is watching us and Cato gets up quickly out of embarrassment.

"I really need to talk to you," Cato whispers to me so quiet that I almost don't hear it. I glare at him and turn around. He grabs my arm, I try to pull away but he has a solid grip.

"You have 5 minutes," I tell him turning around and ripping my arm out of his grip. I sit down on the bench closest to us and stare at him. Cato sits down across from me and looks at me suspiciously.

"4 minutes," I tell him looking at my phone.

"Fine, this is going to take a while. When you found me and Cashmere at the dance I was drunk and…" Cato starts.

"I'm not stupid Cato they obviously wouldn't have any alcohol at the school, and when we got there you were sober," I say and glare at him.

"Ok that's not true, I just wasn't thinking and-"

I cut him off, "And now you're dating Cashmere?"

"That's not what I was going to say."

"But you are?"

"Yes, but Clove it was only to make you jealous!" Cato says trying to defend himself.

"Asshole, why would I be jealous if you cheated on me?!" I shout at Cato starting to walk away, great everyone is watching us again.

I hear Cato getting and catching up to me, and soon after he's in front of me. I feel hot tears running down my face.

"Clove you don't understand!" Cato says looking at me hopefully.

"I understand fine, and I-I I hate you! I wish I never even met you!" I yell in Cato's face, I'm surprised none of our teachers are noticing this. I punch Cato in the face and his face is bright red.

Then something very unexpected happens Cato slaps me in the face. I hear nearly everyone gasp. It didn't hurt, and Cato probably didn't want it to hurt. But he still did it.

I kick him in the shin and tackle him to the ground. What am I doing Cato is minimum fifty pounds heavier than me. I grab the knife I keep in my bra and give and hover it over his neck. Cato smirks at me and I wonder why until Mr. Abernathy pulls me off of him.

"What the hell are you doing girl?" He yells at me snatching the knife from my hand.

"Self defense," I say glaring at Cato.

"All us teachers were speaking on the other side of the school and I come back to this! I won't tell the other teachers about this because you got into some trouble just a while ago, but this better not happen again!" Mr. Abernathy looks at me sternly and walks away.

"Clove, I'm sorry that I slapped you I was just really frustrated," Cato usually has trouble apologizing so he's almost squirming.

"But why did you do it?" I ask.

"I told you I was frustrated and I'm really-"

"Not that,"

Cato realizes I meant with Cashmere and looks me in the eye, "I don't know, I just… I have no explanation Clove. But will you please give me another chance?"

"You're dating Cashmere!' I yell at him.

"I broke up with her before I walked over to see you, Clove we can work this out!"

I start to tear up, "No Cato, It's never going to work; It never was going to work."

The end!

Just kidding! Anyways I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've been really busy with school and everything. Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Important Authors Note!

So sorry! I know haven't updated in such a long time and I lost a follower because of that. I've been really busy lately with schoolwork and I have a drum lesson on Tuesday's, guitar on Wednesday's, baseball on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. And the end of the year exams. I will be posting a new chapter shortly, I was just working on it now and I didn't want any of you to think I completely forgot about the story. Sorry for any inconvenience! And I was thinking of changing my username any suggestions?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

_Author's Note: Would anyone like a chapter or at least part of it in a different POV? If you would please review or PM me saying which character._

I walk away back to where Johanna and the others were.

"Were you trying to kill him?" Annie yells to me when I get closer to them, Annie isn't exactly happy with Cato but she likes almost everybody so it's hard for her to stay mad at anyone.

I wipe my face and sit down beside Glimmer saying nothing. After around twenty minutes, Principal Snow and the other teachers come around to the front of the school.

"Ok students, you will all be going home now. You can call your parents or if you are unable to, we will contact them." Principal Snow tells us. Most people just go and get into their vehicles.

As soon as I reach my apartment building I go through the doors and go to our room. When I enter I see the living room is empty and boxes are covering the floor.

"What the hell is happening?" I say to myself.

"Watch your language honey," I hear my mother say from her and my father's room.

"Are we moving?"

"No, well yes but were just renting a house nearby. I think its 3 minutes away." My mom passes me three large boxes to fill my stuff in. I dash to my room and start packing my stuff in the boxes.

I go back out to the living room to see my mom, "Hey, are we moving today?" I ask.

My mom nods, "Your father and I have been packing all day. We just didn't want to go through your stuff without you being there."

I start to walk away but my mom stops me, "Oh and dear why are you not in school?"

"Something happened in science so it got cancelled for the day," I walk back to my room to finish packing the rest of my belongings.

Later on in the evening we start packing all of the boxes in a big truck and head to our new house. During the car ride I notice we pass by Cato's house we stop a few houses down from his.

"Why are we stopping?" I ask curiously.

My dad replies, "This is our new house." I look up at the house and see that is a mansion. We literally live two houses down from Cato and his family now.

"We live just a few houses down from that boy you like Clo," My mom says.

"Oh how fun."

We wait for the big truck to catch up to us but when it arrives maybe 30 seconds later I just wish we could go back to the apartment. The men that helped us pack the boxes start lugging them out of the truck.

"Clove why don't you go to Cato's house, you can stay there until everything is settled," My dad suggests. I reluctantly walk to his house and knock on the door. Seconds after, Cato's mom answers.

"Oh hi dear, I heard about you guys moving, isn't it nice that it's so close?" she says.

"Yeah." She welcomes me in and says I can go to Cato's room, and that he has a few friends over.

As I walk up the stairs I hear a laugh which I recognize as Finnick's. When I reach his room I peer inside and see Cashmere sitting on Cato's lap. I also see Marvel, Peeta, Gale and Finnick. I quickly back away and make my way down the stairs. As I walk someone grabs my arm. I look back and see Finnick towering over me, he must have seen me.

"Look Clove, he doesn't love her, he's just trying to get you back." Finnick says. I don't say anything so he continues talking, "How about you come over to my house for a bit, I already told everyone I was leaving." I nod my head slowly.

Finnick and I run to his house which is surprisingly only a block away. When we arrive he opens the door for me and I walk in. Finnick shuts the door behind us.

"Nice place."

"Thanks, my mom just had it redone."

Finnick leads me to the T.V room and tells me to take a seat. He comes back with a box full of alcohol.

"I'm assuming your parents aren't home," I say.

"Parent," Finnick corrects me. I stare at him not knowing what to say. "My dad died before I was born."

"I'm so sorry Finnick."

"Don't be."

Finnick sits beside me on the couch and flips through the channels to find a movie. I take out a bottle of vodka from the box and read the label.

"Won't your mom notice that this is gone?" I ask suspiciously.

"She rarely notices anything now, everyone said after my dad died she went mad." Finnick says not making eye contact with me once.

Finnick asks me if I'm alright with watching the movie _Hangover_ then plays it. I've already saw it so I devote most of my time to trying to finish the bottle of vodka. I look over and see Finnick is working on a bottle of scotch. I can't stand scotch.

By the end of the movie I've finished the bottle and Finnick has finished his and is onto his second.

"Finnick you should stop drinking you're going to be sick," I slur.

Finnick doesn't say anything so I just stare at him. Then I move closer and tap his arm. I look at his face and see that he looks very depressed. I'm assuming it's all the talk about his dad. Then without thinking I look up and kiss Finnick. At first he pulls back but then he kisses me back. I feel so desperate for closeness and I can tell it's getting out of hand because Finnick starts walking up the stairs with me and I know I should stop it but I won't because maybe just right now, just this once I can pretend that he's Cato and that he loves me.

I wake up at our new house on the couch. I try think of how I got here and what happened yesterday. When I finally put the pieces together I feel like throwing up and then I do. I walk upstairs to my room and start sobbing. I feel so stupid and poor Annie. I'm a horrible friend. I feel like I took advantage of Finnick to, because he was drunk and sad but then again so was I.

At around 9:00pm I sneak outside, I didn't even notice that I had been in my room all day. I get in my car and drive to our old apartment. When I arrive I park directly in front of the apartment and head to an alley behind it. There I find exactly what I'm looking for. When we first moved here I noticed there was a bunch of guys back here selling drugs, I didn't really bother telling anybody though. I double check that I have three knives for protection because you never know what a high male will do. I walk up slowly and see a guy wearing a dark red sweatshirt; he has light brown hair and brown eyes. The other 4 guys that are with him are all in black sweaters with their hoods up so I can't see any of their features. One of the guys points in my direction and I see the other ones poised to attack.

"I'm just here for something to get high off of," I tell them. They all look me up and down once.

"What do you want then?" the one in the red sweater asks.

"Whatever you got." He reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a little bottle full of white pills.

"You good with this?"

"Yes, how much?" I ask.

"50," I cringe and pull out my wallet. I hand him the money and take the bottle from his hands.

"See you next week," I say walking back to my car.


End file.
